


Candy Crush

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Gen, Guards, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: Alfred's trying to evade his guards and Matthew's apparently on a quest to give everyone diabetes.





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is me riffing off a Tumblr post from a blog that apparently no longer exists.

“Yo, Mattie!  There you are, bro!  Hey, I’ll be right with you, just got to ditch my tail.  BRB!”

 

“Al, wait—”  Matthew sighed as his brother dashed off as abruptly as he’d entered the small office and shared a long-suffering and amused look with his bodyguards.

 

“Anyone want to bet on his odds of escaping them this time?”

 

The guard to his right snorted, shaking his head.  “With all due respect, sir, no thank you; that’s a sucker’s bet.  He’ll be back for his meeting with you and they know it.”

 

The guard on his left was more experienced with his Nation-representative’s antics and grinned.  “Sure thing, sir; I will absolutely take your offer.”

 

Matthew nodded and glanced at his watch.

 

Five minutes later, a small group of American Secret Service walked into the room and stationed themselves unobtrusively.  Canada smiled at them in greeting.

 

“Hi, guys!  You want some maple candy?” he asked, pulling a few wrapped pieces from his pocket.  From the amount he consumed or palmed off on others, his guards were convinced he either had his own sugarwood somewhere, producing maple products just for him, or he had a small space anomaly in his pocket, filled entirely with candy.  And fish.  Really, no one wanted to know for sure.

 

The American guards shifted uncomfortably, glancing amongst themselves.  Finally, their most senior guard cleared his throat and spoke up.

 

“Thank you sir, but we’re not permitted to accept gifts—”

 

“Gifts more than $20, yes, I know.  But trade agreements between our countries haven’t degenerated to the point where maple candy is $20 a piece _quite_ yet, eh?  Also, I believe there’s a clause about ‘modest refreshments?’”

 

The Secret Service continued to share awkward glances and stayed put.

 

Matthew smile brightly.  “You’re not worried about being rude enough to create a diplomatic incident?”

 

The lead agent cursed himself for ever thinking it would be easy guarding someone who couldn’t actually be killed like his usual protectees but gamely responded, “As you’re our Nation’s brother, it seems unlikely.”

 

Canada smiled wider, light twinkling off his purple eyes.  “I love the paint job on your boss’s house; it’s very clean.  Really manages to cover the smoke damage, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Now most of the US agents shared a look of confusion, save for their leader, who paled, already straight spine tightening further.

 

“You’re right.  Thank you, sir.”  And he took one of the offered candies.

 

Matthew’s smile lightened, and he unwrapped one of the candies for himself, but the door slammed open before he could pop it in his mouth, Alfred storming in exuberantly, only to stop short at the sight of his guards’ presence, face falling into a comical expression of disappointment.

 

“Ah, darn, thought I’d lost you guys.”

 

Without looking, Matthew tossed a wrapped maple leaf to his left guard, who managed to contain his glee as he caught it.  His other guard quirked an eyebrow at him, only getting a smirk in response as the more senior of the two tucked the candy into his pocket.

 

America watched this, and then squinted at his own guards and the wrapped sweet still lying on his lead agent’s open palm.  He rolled his eyes.

 

“Mattie, you’re not boring people with your explanations about maple sugar again, are y—mpf!”  Matthew unceremoniously shoved the unwrapped sugary leaf into his brother’s mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard the importer of 64% of my maple products complaining about how they’re made being boring?  But that couldn’t be right.  Eh?”

 

Alfred glared at him, but since responding would mean spitting out the candy, he just chewed.  Grumpily at first, but no one with as massive a sweet tooth as his could maintain that kind of attitude for long with maple sugar melting over their tongue, and eventually he closed his eyes to better savor the taste, forgetting about being irritated at his brother in the first place.

 

Matt smiled.


End file.
